27 Dresses (Push My Buttons)
by sonofnight
Summary: A humorous story of what happens after Jane and Kevin get married. With the humor, there is a deep spirituality that deepens the story. It really kept me entertained. There's sarcasm, cynicism, but at the depth of it is a powerful example of a growing relationship with God at the center. Reviews would be very helpful, and would be appreciated. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscing

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing**

 **This is my first fan-fiction story called "Push My Buttons", and is a fan-fiction of the movie 27 Dresses. I haven't seen the movie in some time, so any constructive criticism is appreciated, and welcome. Thanks.**

Jane looked through her newspaper clippings. She could hardly believe she was married to the "wedding conspiracy" guy, who most of her bridesmaids teased her about.

Malcolm Doyle was his pen name. His real name was Kevin. (Don't quote me on that just yet. Lol) He was a cynic, who had taught her at the worst possible time how to say no.

It was very challenging and fun for him. Her sister Tess had almost gotten married to her boss, who she had a crush on, but never pursued. George liked Jane because she

always said yes, but Kevin liked Jane because she _needed_ to say no to some things and be fine with it. She said yes to Kevin, no to George, called Tess out for being a liar at the

engagement party, not to mention having all 27 of her bridesmaid dresses put in the newspaper, her wearing them, snapshots taken by Kevin, he called Tess "Bridezilla", which

wasn't too far off, sang "Benny and the Jets" hammered, and at the end of this pile of garbage God saw fit to spread His favor on her wedding day. God blesses no mess. As

Kevin put it, Satan threw a wild destructive party, God cleaned it up, and blessed a marriage in the process. Jane liked that. She had almost fallen asleep, when Kevin walked in,

slamming the door behind him. She rolled her eyes and stood up. The expression on his face was not what she was expecting to see.


	2. Chapter 2: Kevin's Dilemma

**Chapter 2: Kevin's Dilemma**

 **So far there have been no reviews or reads, but I'm encouraged that this will change soon.**

" **And…here…we…go!" (Joker Voice)**

"Did you have a rough day at work?" Jane asked, as they gave each other a kiss.

"More like déjà vu," he said, laughing. "Guess who's getting married, and wants me to write for her

wedding?"

Jane relaxed on the couch, and kicked her feet up.

"Tess?" She had to throw it out there, even though she'd heard nothing about it.

Kevin laughed harder.

"That'd be harder for you." he joked, and then pulled an invisible zipper across his lips, when he saw the

expression on her face.

"That's right," Jane laughed. " _Zip it._ Who else would you have a problem with getting married, besides

me to George-hope that grossed you out-other than-"

She stopped, and noticed the distant puppy dog look on his face.

"Go on. Say it. I should just say no," he said, slumping down next to her on the couch. "Do you have a

problem with it?" My ex is getting married _again_ , and I have to cover it. _Why God?_ "

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"She doesn't still like you, does she?"

Kevin gave her the _come on_ look.

"Do you like-"

She mimicked his invisible zipper across the mouth gesture, when she saw the confused look on his face.

"You do know that I married _you_ , right?" Kevin asked, looking straight at her.

"Yes, I know." Jane rolled her eyes, and gave him a kiss for reassurance.

"I'm the miserable, yet can't control his love for the woman of his dreams, groom standing up in front of

an audience, to say yes, said yes, and still you doubt my love for thee?"

Jane pretended to faint.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Let's drink this poison, so I can pretend you didn't just say

that."

Kevin shook his head, and laughed.

"You already look _pretty_ dead."

"That's for dramatic effect. I was overcome with overflowing passion."

Jane started to laugh. Kevin smiled.

"I love _you_." Kevin said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Go for it, only if you want to."

"Will you claw her eyes out, in a vicious catfight if she tries to upstage me?"

Jane hugged Kevin, but he hugged her tighter.

"I love _you_." she said, finding it amusing that she had literally married her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Elaine

**Chapter 3: Elaine**

 **I'm glad to see that two people have followed. "Strap yourselves in; you're in for one heck of a ride!" (Frieza V.) If you feel comfortable reviewing I would**

 **appreciate it. There's always room for improvement.**

Kevin walked into the coffee shop the next day, and saw her. She was still a brunette, and when she saw

him, she lit up. She ran to him, and hugged him like they were bffs who had lost touch with each other.

His confused look amused the cashier at the front counter, and the guy who had brought the coffee to

the table, stifled his laughter.

"Kevvy!" she squealed, hugging him tighter.

"Lainey!" His was more; _let's stop hugging,_ than excitement.

She finally let go. Kevin tried to regain his composure. She didn't know he was married, and he knew he

had to tell her. Jane wanted him not to go overboard, but Kevin _never_ went overboard, if you asked him.

That's why it's better to ask God.

"How have you been Kevin?"

"I got married to my wife Jane some months ago."

She lit up even more.

"Really? Show me her picture! Oh, Kevvy, we can double date! Yaay!"

Kevin took a quick sip of his coffee, and thought, _No, we can't!_ He showed her a picture of Jane. Elaine

oohed and awed. He smiled politely on the outside, but on the inside his stomach was churning.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Kevin asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"Mark Weinstein. You remember him from across the hall in college, right?"

Kevin almost spit out his coffee. _Him?_ Mark Weinstein was notorious for being a womanizer. He felt

sorry for her now. He didn't notice Mark walk up behind him. His put his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"What's up man?" He grinned.

Kevin looked up at him. He was focused on Elaine. Maybe they would make it after all. Maybe he should

warn Elaine. Maybe he should tell Mark off. Was Mark the same? Kevin didn't notice that the devil was

starting a whole new mess at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Forked Tongue

**Chapter 4: Forked Tongue**

 **Thanks for reading and supporting this story. Please leave a review. There's always room for**

 **improvement. "Let's GO!" (Goku v.)**

When Kevin got in, Jane was up and cleaning. He smiled. She always cleaned when she was trying to

figure something out. He slumped down on the couch in usual fashion.

"How did it go?" Jane asked, setting down the rag, and taking off her gloves.

"Like a steamroller voluntarily rolled over me," Kevin shook his head. "Guess who she's marrying?"

"It's not _you_." Jane said, in a sing song tone that made Kevin laugh.

"No, it didn't hurt enough the _first time_ ," Kevin laughed again. "Mark Weinstein."

"You don't respect him."

"How can you tell?"

"It's the way you said his name. _Mark Weinstein._ He puts a bad taste in your mouth. Why?"

"Jane, he's a womanizer."

"And you're a hopeless romantic cynic."

"You're repressed."

"No, I _was_ repressed. That doesn't mean he's a bad guy."

"Woman-Izer. It's like having a woman and icing her, giving her the cold shoulder, or having your eyes

on her, the one who's not _your_ woman!"

"How do you know he _still_ _is_?"

"You _were_ hopeless."

"God is hopeful. Kevin, this is none of your business."

Kevin threw his hands up.

"What if you knew Tess was lying to George about who she was? Wait, that already happened!"

"Kevin, I was wrong."

"Wrong? She was lying."

"Even still, it was a mistake. I wanted Tess to crash and burn, so I put it on display."

"That's just it," Kevin pointed out, as Jane laughed. "They're better for it. Mark needs to tell Elaine the

truth."

"Or you'll do it for _him_?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

Kevin gave her his most mischievous grin. He was going to find out if Mark was still a womanizer or not.

Man to man. Jane shook her head, and remembered something she'd learned a long time ago. The

tongue was a wicked little thing. Maybe Mark was still a womanizer, maybe Kevin was right. Satan was

keeping the mess going.


	5. Chapter 5:Ask and You Shall Receive

**Chapter 5: Ask and You Shall Receive**

 **Thanks for reading, and some feedback is encouraged. It's too quiet! lol Anyway, thanks for reading.**

Kevin, and Mark sat in the lounge. Kevin had a few drinks, but surprisingly Mark refused to have any.

Was he hiding something?

"No drinks, eh?" Kevin teased.

"Nope. I gave my life to Christ." Mark smiled boldly.

"Really? What's the big deal? You kind of look like Thor." Kevin was reaching his limit.

Mark laughed.

"I don't need the stuff anymore man. All it does is mess with your head. When I got drunk, I didn't

appreciate who I was. I wanted to be you." Mark said, giving Kevin a serious look.

"Me? Why me?"

Mark shrugged.

"You were always focused in college. I was throwing parties, drinking, and wasting my life. My dad

abused my mom, until she divorced him. I've always tried to escape from that. After drinking myself

into rehab, and going from woman to woman I asked myself, where is this really going? The answer God

gave me was _nowhere_. God brought me to a good church family, where I ran into Elaine again. She has

an encouraging spirit in her, and helped me get back on my feet. I have a job, I'm marrying an amazing

woman of God, and I have God. What more could I want?" Mark laughed at the bewildered look on

Kevin's face.

"I thought you hadn't changed." Kevin said, nodding.

"God did it," Mark smiled again. "You thought I was still a womanizer?"

Kevin buried his face in his hands and laughed. Mark gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Jane wasn't

going to let him hear the end of this. Sometimes you have to make mistakes to see what a mistake looks

like.


	6. Chapter 6:Standing Firm

**Chapter 6: Standing Firm**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews, opinions, and thoughts are appreciated. Don't be shy. Lol**

Jane laughed, as they sat down to dinner. She could tell by the look on her husband's plastered face that

she had been right. He avoided her gaze. Then, all he could do was burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Did she propose again?" Jane pretended to be shocked.

"Stick a knife in me, I'm done." Kevin smiled sheepishly.

"I have a fork," Jane offered, poking at him with it. "It might hurt less."

"Less than admitting your wife was right?" Kevin asked, having a moment of clarity.

"The truth hurts hubby. So, what happened? Did he put a hit out on you? I can't afford to pay him this

month. You might just be done, now that I think about it." Jane folded her arms. This was going to be

good.

"He's a Christian," Kevin looked like he'd been hit by a bus. His face said it all, he felt horrible.

"That's even _worse_."

"Jane-"

"No, he'll judge her, condemn her-"

"Thanks for cheering me up, but we both know I'm wrong." Kevin said, laughing as he gulped down

some water.

"This is hard on you, huh?" Jane asked, noticing the weariness in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's like waiting for your friend to win even though you're playing on opposite teams."

"God broke the mold when he made you Kevin Doyle," Jane pointed to his sandwich. _"Eat."_

Kevin took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Thanks," Kevin said, as he tried to feel better. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"On?"

"I need to apologize to him, Jane."

"Say sorry. Mean it."

" _Really?"_

"It's as simple as saying no."

Kevin laughed. Jane threw her fork at him. He caught it.

"Nice reflexes, for a drunk guy."

"It's called Spidey sense."

"So many things are starting to make sense, Peter Parker."

"As much sense as a womanizer becoming a Christian? Church must be a battlefield."

"We're going." Jane sat, satisfied, that her last remark wiped that sheepish grin off of his face.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Experience

**Chapter 7: A New Experience**

 **Thanks for reading. Feedback is always encouraged. Let me know what you think so far. Change is**

 **good. ( Moltar v.)**

Kevin and Jane walked into the church. People smiled and were friendly. Some hugged too hard, but all

in all, they meant well. Jane was surveying the place for Elaine. Once they started talking, it was almost

like he wasn't even in the church.

"You have to be my bridesmaid Jane!" Elaine squealed, clasping Jane's hands.

"Um…" Jane tried to find a polite way out. She nudged Kevin.

"Say _no._ " He shrugged at Elaine.

"I can't." Jane said, with a big smile.

"Why not?" Elaine let go and crossed her arms.

"You're my husband's ex-wife, and that'd be pretty awkward. He married you, you divorced him, I

married him, it's like Pirates of the Caribbean without all the backstabbing." Jane said, comfortably.

Kevin gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh," She looked at Kevin. "You're still not over that?"

" _No._ " Kevin said, sarcastically. "That's why I married _her._ "

Jane nudged Kevin.

"Be nice."

"Why didn't you just say no? I don't want to put you through anything uncomfortable." Elaine said, with

a confused look on her face.

"I wanted to face my demons head on, for once." Kevin said, with a hopeful smile.

"You're in the right place for that." Elaine said, facing the front, by turning in her seat.

Mark walked up to the front and stood behind the pulpit. He was a pastor too!


	8. Chapter 8:Shadow of Death

**Chapter 8: Shadow of Death**

 **Thanks for reading, and though feedback isn't given as of yet, I still appreciate the support.**

"Good morning," Mark started off. He waited until they said it back before he continued. "Shadows are

always lurking around every corner. They seem scary because they possess the element of the unknown.

What is that? Is it dangerous? Will it hurt me? Shadows are just that, _shadows._ We have a caretaker, a

protector, a provider, who leads us through the valley of the shadow of death. There's death lurking, but

 _who_ is with us? God is with us. If God is with us, can losing our homes defeat us? No."

Some people began to murmur amongst themselves about how they couldn't imagine losing their

homes.

"If you love anything, more than the God who gave it to you, it's idolatry," That stopped the murmuring

quickly. "If God is with us, can us not getting our way defeat us? No. God has a plan for our lives, which

doesn't always include us getting our own way. If you want to hear God laugh, tell Him what you have

planned. He has something different planned, which is not for us going through life being beaten by

having temper tantrums, because we can't have what we want. I don't have to fear the shadows, or

the unknown, because God knows what the future holds for all of us. The Lord is my shepherd, because

He doesn't give me what I want, He gives me what I need.'

The room exploded with people shouting, and giving thanks to God. Jane laid her head on Kevin's

shoulder and smiled.

"I like this church."

"Me too." Kevin gave Mark a thumbs up, but Mark didn't see it. His eyes were on Jane…


	9. Chapter 9:Try God and See

**Chapter 9: Try God and See**

 **Thanks for reading and for the one feedback. I'm not sure what was meant about this format being**

 **wrong, but all I can do is ask. lol**

Jane noticed, and thought how weird it seemed. She looked for Kevin, who was right behind her, giving

her a strange look.

"What?" Jane asked, returning his strange look.

"Do you know him?"

"Hubby, I promise you, we won't elope in Vegas." Jane patted his head.

"Why was he staring at _you_?"

"Are you jealous?" Jane opened her mouth in surprise.

"You saw it too, and it creeped you out!" He knew her had her.

"Fine," Jane said, folding her arms. "Go ask him."

"You ask him."

"You brought it up."

"It creeped _you_ out."

"It made you jealous."

Kevin smiled and cocked his head to the side, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"What?" That made Jane uneasy.

Kevin shrugged, got up, and headed for Mark. Mark's grin widened when he saw Kevin approaching.

"Why were you staring at my wife?"

Jane slouched down in her seat. The whole room grew silent.

"Kevin, this isn't the-"

"Answer the question!"

"I met her before, through her sister Tess."

Kevin's face grew red with embarrassment. He started to say sorry, when Elaine stormed up, and gave

Mark a right hand to the face. Kevin looked back and forth between them, confused.

"He hasn't changed," Elaine spat out. "You don't know Jane or Tess! You say you know every girl I catch

you staring at!"

Jane pulled Kevin away, while the church emptied out.

"Hey, are you still getting married?!" Kevin hollered back, once he and Jane were outside.

Jane glared at him. He shrugged.

"You're not helping _Kevin._ Let's go."

"It's my job, _Jane._ "

"NO!" came Elaine's sharp reply, and another slap.

"Hopefully they work it out…"

"Remember God gives you what you need. Those slaps were wake-up calls." Kevin said, cringing as he

heard another slap, and sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10: Kids, Anyone?

**Chapter 10: Kids, Anyone?**

 **Thanks for reading, and feedback is always encouraged. Fire burns brightest in the darkness.**

Jane lay in bed that night, wide awake. Kevin could sleep through anything. Movies, mid-conversation,

and yet sex was the one thing he never turned down, or beer. She started thinking about God, and how

she'd been so busy, she hadn't spent any time with Him at all. She got out of bed quietly, as to not

disturb Kevin from his restful bliss. She went into the living room, and got down on her knees. For the

first time in months, she prayed. She prayed for help in her marriage, for Tess and George, her friends,

Elaine and Mark, and to not have these conversations so few and far in between. As Kevin often

reminded her, God was always trying to get their attention, their attention was like the New York night

life, everywhere else. She climbed back into bed, quietly. Kevin stirred quietly.

"My turn," he said, grinning and kissing her on the forehead. "Next time we pray together."

Jane nodded, and smiled as he went into the living room. He'd make a great dad…


	11. Chapter 11: A Lot of Traffic

**Chapter 11: A Lot of Traffic**

 **Thanks for reading and thanks for the support. Feedback is always appreciated too! This is hopefully**

 **the first of many stories. Stay tuned!**

"A dad?" Kevin almost spit out his Frosted Flakes.

"You can't just be a dad all by yourself…." Jane said, taking her bowl to the sink.

"So then, you'd be the mom. You'll really have to practice _no_. A lot."

"And yes too. Can Daddy buy me a dress? Yes. Can Daddy take me to soccer practice?"

"Don't do it!" Kevin warned, with a finger.

"Yes." Jane put her bowl in the dish rack and smiled triumphantly.

"Are you expecting some kids?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was talking to God, and He showed me that you'd make a great dad."

" _Me?_ Of all the things to tell her… We had a deal!" Kevin said, looking up in frustration.

"A deal? You sure you didn't sell your soul?"

Kevin sighed, and laughed.

"I'm not ready yet. God knows I'm not ready yet." Kevin kissed her, and hurried out the door.

Jane crossed her arms, and picked up his half-finished bowl of Frosted Flakes. Did she just miss

something?


	12. Chapter 12: Running Scared

**Chapter 12: Running Scared**

 **Thanks for the feedback, and it's good to see a new reader join! Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **When one door closes, another door opens. I need to keep telling myself that this week.**

Sure, she was his boss, but who else knew more about women? She gave him an exhausted look, and

motioned for him to close the door. She motioned for him to sit down. He sat, but they knew he would

be up again.

"What now?" she asked, tapping her pen on the table.

"She wants _kids._ " Kevin said, nervously.

"You have deadlines to make at this moment, and you're worried about _kids?"_

"Deadlines are temporary, kids are _lifetime."_

"So why're you scared?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I don't think I'd make a great dad. I'm _so_ screwed up."

"Yeah, you are. Who isn't?"

"Jane."

She laughed for a minute, and stopped when he didn't respond.

"Oh, come on! She went to 27 weddings, and didn't axe any of the brides! She's messed up."

"She's kind and thoughtful."

" _Crazy._ I like crazy better, know why? She said yes to 27 weddings. _27._ Your kids will be over happy,

Sesame Street Muppets before the age of two!"

"You really need some down time."

"You really need to get back to work."

"Look, you're a woman. Why do women always pick the wrong time to have kids?" Kevin stood up and

opened the door.

"God made an audible," She got some satisfaction out of that. "He wants to see if you're up to the

challenge, though He already knows. Do _you_ know?"

"I'm not ready!" Kevin cried, frustrated.

She stood up and pushed him all the way out.

"Stop thinking about you, and get a relationship with God. A real one, and no, God's page on Facebook

doesn't count." With that said, she shut the door, and let out a triumphant yell. That made her day.


	13. Chapter 13: Piece of Advice

**Chapter 13: Piece of Advice**

 **Thanks for the feedback, and for reading. This has been one of the most fun fan fictions that I've ever**

 **written!**

Casey hugged Jane. It had been a long time since Jane had seen Casey, since Casey had gone on a

vacation with one of Kevin's friends from work. Casey looked around and rolled her eyes.

"Your attitude is always so, _refreshing."_ Jane said, waiting to hear Casey's remark.

Casey's eyes widened when she saw a picture of Kevin.

"Does he have a brother?"

"You need a chastity belt."

"You need to hook me up."

"Slow down, cowgirl. What happened on the vacation again?"

"We had sex."

"And?"

"That's all it was," Casey slumped down, and looked at Jane. "It was exhausting."

"There is a God."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're a sexaholic."

"It's natural." Casey waved it off.

Jane sat down across from her.

"It doesn't last."

Casey gave her a disgusted look.

"Where is Prince Charming?" Casey asked, looking around.

"Work," Jane said, reading through some ads. "I'm trying to find a job too. We're thinking about having

kids."

Casey rolled her eyes again.

"You are."

Jane pretended to read through the ads.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You love weddings Jane. You make Jennifer Lopez look like Adam Sandler and Adam Sandler look like

Jennifer Lopez. The wedding singer becomes the wedding planner and the wedding planner becomes

the wedding singer around you."

"Get to the point Freaky Friday."

"So you want to have kids. You planning to make things complicated and confusing?"

"Other than marriage?"

Casey rolled her eyes again.

"Let me tell you what my mom told me," Jane gave her a _really_ look. "I was listening….somewhat.

Kids are wonderful, but get to know your husband first, because the kids will leave. You're stuck in

that 'til death do us part' part."

Jane smiled and shrugged.

"Could be worse."

"How?"

"I could still be figuring out the whole sex before marriage thing."

"That's simple, have as much sex as you want, and then get married."

Kevin made the 'wrong answer' buzzer as he walked in.

"You get married, then comes sex. Luckily God loves us through _all_ of our sins. I missed that one."

"Casey's still getting strikes." Jane added.

"I still hit home runs!" Casey protested.

"No, not until you get married, and it's under God. Best sex _ever_."

Casey smiled, as Jane shook her head, and blushed.


	14. Chapter 14: Grandkids, Anyone?

**Chapter 14: Grandkids, Anyone?**

 **Thanks for the feedback, and the support. I don't have any quick quotes to get started other than one**

 **I heard from the movie Belle, which was, "What is right, must never be impossible." Enjoy!**

Jane's dad smiled, as Jane entered his shop with Kevin. The two were definitely the "take on the world"

couple. He was proud of his daughters, and glad they had chosen well. He thanked God as he laughed

quietly to himself that Tess wasn't lying to George anymore.

"Hey! You just missed Tess and George!" he exclaimed, hugging Jane, and shaking Kevin's hand.

"Aww man," Kevin pretended to pout.

"Be nice," Jane nudged him, as a customer came in. "You still owe 'Bridezilla' an apology."

"Really? Bridezilla is a _Bridezilla_. No offense," Kevin said, looking at Jane's dad.

"None taken," he said, smiling. "Tess can be a bit extreme."

"Jane didn't get her repressed nature from you, did she?" Kevin pointed out.

"No," he shook his head and laughed. "Your mom had a hard time saying no too."

"Did she have a hard time asking you to have Tess and I?" Jane asked, glaring at Kevin.

"No, I wanted kids," his face suddenly lit up. "You thinking about having kids?"

"I'm not ready." Kevin threw his hands up.

"How much do you love Jane?" her father asked.

"More than I'll ever tell her." Kevin said, seriously.

"How much would you protect her?"

"With my life."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"How do you know you know?"

"I feel it.'

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Look, I love your daughter, and I don't care if you believe me or not!" Kevin yelled, unaware Jane's dad

was waiting for that reaction the whole time.

"You're ready," Jane's dad said, patting Kevin on the shoulder. "Don't let your fears get in the way of

God's blessings. You don't want a life of regrets."

With that said, he hurried to the cash register to help the woman at the counter out.

Kevin smiled, and looked at Jane.

"You sure he's _your_ dad?"

She nudged him again and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15: Meet His Parents

**Chapter 15: Meet** _ **His**_ **Parents**

 **Thanks for the feedback and the support. I'm trying to think up a witty quote to use, but all that**

 **comes to mind is Vegeta and Trunks dialogue from Dragonball Z.**

 **Vegeta: So what are you going to do?**

 **Trunks: Guess I'll go super.**

"Why have I never met your parents?" Jane asked some days later.

Kevin cringed at the thought.

"They're not exactly _human._ "

"Now you're just being mean."

"You weren't raised by _them._ "

"Why do you say _human_ and _them_ like they're from another planet?"

Kevin's mom and dad walked in at that very moment. She was very elegant, and had a bright but stern

look about her. Jane could tell she was no _pushover._ His dad was like an older version of Kevin, and she

could tell he had a lighter side to him than his frown suggested.

"Hi, I'm Jane, your son, Kevin's wife." Jane smiled, and held out her hand.

Kevin's mom, Mrs. Doyle gave her a strange look, and embraced her in a warm hug. Jane felt the love,

and saw Kevin's face go red with embarrassment. That's when she knew. Kevin was ashamed of his

parents.

"We're family dear," Mrs. Doyle smiled warmly. "Handshakes are for strangers."

Jane nodded, as Mrs. Doyle let go. Mr. Doyle had walked over to Kevin, and embraced him in a strong

hug. Jane smiled. Kevin had missed him too. Even without words, Jane could see the father-son bond

displayed. She looked at Mrs. Doyle who was smiling too, as she walked up and hugged her son. Kevin's

face was still red. Mrs. Doyle stood beside her.

"My son has taste. It's good to see him get over that _witch_ Elaine."

Jane almost laughed, but she caught herself. His parents weren't shy, that was for sure.


	16. Chapter 16: Enter Tess and George

**Chapter 16: Enter Tess and George**

 **Sorry that it has taken so long to post the next chapter. I had to face some personal problems and**

 **myself, but with God everything I called impossible, is possible through Him! Feedback and**

 **constructive criticism is welcome. This one is short, but the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading**

 **and enjoy!**

The two had just sat down, when there came a knock at the door. Kevin shot Jane a confused look. Jane

shrugged, smiled politely at Kevin's parents, and looked through the peephole. She laughed when she

saw Tess and George. This was going to be _fun._

"It's Tess and George." Kevin knew that look.

Jane nodded, and pulled open the door. If it would be chaos, it'd be better to face it head on.


	17. Chapter 17: Stuff To Dig Up

**Chapter 17: Stuff To Dig Up**

 **Thanks for reading and for the support. Feedback is appreciated!**

" **Fear is the mind-killer."-(TOM 3 voice)**

Tess and Jane did their 'jinx' routine. George and Kevin looked at each other. They shook hands, and

shook their heads at the same time. Jane introduced Tess to Mr. and Mrs. Doyle, who at the time were

wondering who the strange couple was. Kevin introduced George to his parents, and George

understood Kevin's cynical, yet lively personality.

"Have you two had sex?" Mrs. Doyle asked.

"Mom, we're married." Kevin said, as he helped Jane in the kitchen.

"Not you two. I'm asking Tess and George."

Tess almost spit out her water. George however, remained perfectly calm.

"Yes," he answered, as if to challenge Mrs. Doyle's beliefs. "We love each other."

"Young man," warned Mr. Doyle, with an easy smile in George's direction. "Watch yourself."

Kevin rolled his eyes. Jane knew that look.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Jane tried to diffuse the bomb, but there was nothing

she could do to stop it.

"You two aren't married, correct? How would you feel if God made you a promise and then did the

exact opposite? That's not love, it's _lust!_ " Mrs. Doyle snapped.

George, red with embarrassment stood up calmly, Tess with him, and quietly made their way to the

door. Jane ran interference, blocking the door, while Kevin glared at his mom. She folded her arms, and

pretended not to see him.

"You're right mom," Kevin admitted, to Jane's look of disapproval. "But we're not here to judge. Who

are any of us to judge?"

"I'm not spotless, but I won't lie about the word of God, Kevin. I'm not judging, I'm correcting." Mrs.

Doyle said, arms still crossed.

"Are you loving us when you say that?" Tess asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Doyle said, confidently. "You won't know it, until it catches up to you. Don't make the same

mistake we made."

"Mistake?" Tess asked, looking at George, whose hand was headed for the door knob, but was smacked

by Tess's hand. "What mistake?"

Kevin continued to stir the rice.

"Yeah mom, what mistake?"

"She means you son." Mr. Doyle said, slowly.

"Me?" There was hurt in his voice.


	18. Chapter 18: God Doesn't Make Mistakes

**Chapter 18: God Doesn't Make Mistakes**

 **Thanks for reading, for the support, and for the feedback. Any constructive criticism is appreciated**

 **and welcome. "After all, we're a work in progress." (Tom 3 voice)**

Tess looked at Jane, who for the first time tonight was at a loss for words. She had expected

some light humor, friendly conversation, but not this. She had never seen that look on her husband's

face. The man looked as if he found out Santa wasn't real. Tess sat down, and George reluctantly

followed.

"You found out your parents aren't perfect," Mr. Doyle added. "We weren't planning on having

you."

"Not perfect? You guys are practically from space." Kevin shook his head and laughed.

"We were so scared. We weren't sure about raising you, or who you'd turn out to be…" Mrs.

Doyle trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"Try somewhere between a cynic, a romantic, and a gentleman," Kevin walked over to his mom.

Jane smiled, as he hugged her. "Stop crying mommy, you're embarrassing me."

"We married eachother after you were born. You had those eyes that noticed everything." Mr.

Doyle said, sitting back comfortably.

Jane was reminded of getting dressed in the cab. She blushed, and covered her mouth with her

hand. He'd seen that too. Tess got up, and to Jane's surprise hugged Mrs. Doyle. Mrs. Doyle was just as

surprised.

"You know, my mom always told us, God doesn't make mistakes. He makes miracles." Tess said,

still hugging Mrs. Doyle.

Kevin was touched by his sister-in-law's words. He turned to George.

"You have a good woman. Remember that."

George nodded.

"They raised you well. Follow their example and ask God for some guidance," George leaned in

close and whispered, "She can be a real handful."

Kevin smiled, and patted George on the back, as Jane walked over to Tess, and Mrs. Doyle. Mr.

Doyle was laughing at George.

"Maybe we can switch sometime." Mr. Doyle added.

Kevin and George shook their heads, and they all had a good laugh.


	19. Chapter 19:Don't Be Afraid To Start Over

**Chapter 19: Don't Be Afraid To Start Over**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the feedback, and for the support. "And who knows? Maybe starting**

 **over won't be so bad." (Kairi v.) Enjoy!**

Kevin and Jane prayed together, and found out some interesting things about each other. Jane of course

wanted kids. Kevin was still wrestling with his shortcomings about kids. Jane would start working at a

bridal store in a couple of days, and was nervous about how that would go. Kevin was still doing Elaine

and Mark's wedding. Their drama was stressing him out. What they learned most importantly, was to

take their problems to God, and listen to His will for their lives. They were going through this together

, and getting through it with God would be a process.

Jane walked into the bridal store, and smiled as she saw two girls running around in bridesmaid dresses.

She was reminded of herself, and Tess. She didn't see Kevin, Elaine, and Mark walk in behind her. She

turned around. Kevin grinned and waved. Elaine was more excited than Kevin, squealing with delight.

Mark nodded, and looked at the door, wishing he was anywhere else, but _here._ Jane smiled nervously,

knowing that God truly had a unique sense of humor when it came to her life.


	20. Chapter 20: First Day Blues

**Chapter 20: First Day Blues**

 **Thanks for reading, for the support, for the reviews, and for the constructive criticism. Posting these**

 **helps me come out of my shell. lol "I am not about to give up!" (Goku voice)**

"Well, don't you look ten kinds of professional?!" Elaine exclaimed, walking up to Jane.

"Thanks," Jane said, entertaining a thought. "You didn't have coffee did you?"

Elaine held up her Styrofoam cup.

"Guilty. Number two."

Mark groaned. Kevin gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"This is a nightmare for most guys," Jane sent Kevin a disappointed look. "We're going to the tuxedo

store."

They were on their way out the door.

"Let them go," Elaine took another sip of her coffee. _"Men."_

"What's wrong boys, _chicken?_ "

Kevin and Mark stopped dead in their tracks. Elaine burst out laughing, and the receptionist did a better

job of stifling her laughter.

"What are we afraid of again, _dear?_ " Kevin asked, folding his arms.

"I think I smell the fear of you two losing your masculinity." Jane said, shrugging.

"Please," Kevin said, arms still folded, "enlighten us."

"You think you'll lose your masculinity being in a bridal store," Jane set her eyes on Mark. "Why can't

you support your wife to be? True masculinity is having the courage to do what other men won't. If you

think it's lost by you coming here, you never had it at all."

" _Burn!_ " Elaine yelled, as Mark and Kevin looked at each other speechless.

Jane took Elaine's coffee, and tossed it in the trash. Mark put his arm around Elaine's shoulder. He, and

Elaine started to follow Jane around. Jane heard a series of rips. Two girls were playing with toilet paper.

Jane asked them where their mom was. They pointed to a woman whose dress seemed shabby and torn

in the back. Jane stared in horror, as Kevin came up behind her.

"Um, that's _not_ toilet paper." He pointed out.

Now it was Jane's turn to groan. Everything had been going so well too… Kevin gave her an encouraging

hug, and said words she'd never forget.

"It's alright, even though I am a poor, suffering bastard for marrying you, every time I see you, God

knows I'm reliving seeing you walk down that aisle. Besides, she wasn't watching them," He looked at

the receptionist, who had the same look of horror Jane had. "They're like the Tasmanian Devil. That's

fast. That's a new record girls!"

The remark he made, made Jane laugh. She needed that.


	21. Chapter 21: Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Chapter 21: Just What The Doctor Ordered**

 **Thanks for reading, for the feedback, and for the constructive criticism. I can't think of a witty remark**

 **time. Lol Enjoy!**

Kevin and Jane slumped down on the couch at the same time. Kevin looked at Jane. She looked back at

him. The awkward silence told him something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked, setting his bag down.

"I've been running around a lot, _Kevin._ "

"Why'd you say my name like that?"

"Like what?"

" _Kevin._ You only stress when you say my name, when something's wrong."

"Whatever could be _wrong_?" Jane threw her hands up frustrated.

"Nothing's wrong on this end, you?"

Jane sat up and stared at him. Then she stood up.

"You are unbelievable."

"Am I missing something?"

"Yes!"

Kevin stood up, a puzzled look on his face.

"We pray together every night," He looked into her eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

" _I want kids Kevin._ " Jane said, folding her arms.

"It's not just about you, or me. It's about us with the Big Guy overhead!"

Jane thought about it for a minute, and sat down. Kevin sat beside her, and put his arm around her.

Jane gave him a surprised look. He smiled back at her.

"We need to be a united front before we have kids. We just got married. Can I get to know my wife

first?"

Jane laughed.

"Casey said that too."

"I don't like agreeing with her."

"Now you have something in common."

"Yes, you. Don't remind me."

Jane laughed again.


	22. Chapter 22: Just Married

**Chapter 22: Just Married**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the support, and the constructive criticism. This fan-fiction was fun to write,** **mostly because I kept it to myself as I was**

 **writing it. Lol**

Jane had to admit, Elaine and Mark's wedding was beautiful. She was the assistant planner. Brenda, her trainer had done a beautiful job, with the flowers, the dresses,

and the theme of a beach wedding. Jane wasn't a bridesmaid this time. Elaine's bridesmaids were livelier than she was, and each drank too much coffee. Kevin was

taking pictures, and was glad the nightmare was coming to an end. Mark, and Elaine were married. He was married to the love of his life, Jane Doyle. He looked over at

her. She was smiling at something. He moved closer and saw that it was kids.

 _I have a funny feeling this will be like a tug of war God, and I'm going to lose,_ he thought to himself.


	23. Chapter 23: Deja Vu

**Chapter 23: Déjà vu**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the support, thanks for the feedback, and for the constructive criticism.**

Kevin and Mark sat down in the lounge. Mark had ordered a few beers. Kevin drank some, but all the beer in the world wouldn't ease his mind. Jane still wanted kids,

and he still feared being the worst dad in the world. Mark was stressing about being married.

"She stresses about everything," he groaned. "even what I wear."

"I'd stress too. What are you, a model for GAP?" Kevin joked, noticing Mark's khakis.

Mark laughed.

"Wow, you're quite the support system."

"So, you want her to lie to you?"

Mark shook his head.

"I need her to stop being such a control freak."

A young blonde girl caught Mark's eye. She was smiling at him, as she cleaned off the table. Kevin snapped his fingers. Mark quickly looked at him, realizing he was

caught.

" _Focus._ You dress up for them, don't you?"

Mark's face turned red.

"Look," Kevin put his hand on Mark's shoulder. "Elaine's stressing about what you just did. That's one of the reasons she's insecure. Plus, why did you get married if

you weren't ready?"

"I am ready," Mark snapped. "It's hard with all these distractions around. How do you do it?"

"A healthy dose of telling myself, the devil, and people like you, _no._ " Kevin crossed his arms his arms and smiled.

"Have you ever said yes?"

"Have I ever said yes, to what?"

"Something someone else wants, besides the perfect reality you've set up?"

Now Kevin was beginning to feel selfish.

"She wants kids," Kevin threw his hands up in defeat. "All I can think about is how it will affect me."

"It'll affect her too. If you're too busy worrying about you, how can you help her? She needs you."

"You're right, Pastor Mark. Elaine needs you. Your congregation needs you," Kevin took the glass of beer from him. "You don't need this. We need to start trusting

God with our situations."

Mark smiled.

"Plus," Mark added. "What are you willing to lose?"

"Everything that's no good for me. Beer is no good for me. God is, and Jane is. Otherwise, I'm just a bitter and cynic old man, all alone in a dark mansion."

Mark laughed.

"What?"

"That's a Batman Beyond reference."

"Geek."

"You mentioned it."

"You analyzed it."

"Hey, I can only work with what you give me. Funny, how that applies to us, our marriages, and God."

Kevin smiled.

"That was exactly on time."


	24. Chapter 24: I'll Be The One

**Chapter 24: I'll Be The One**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the feedback, and the constructive criticism. Change is coming!**

Jane knew she had some self-evaluation to do on her own. She wanted kids, but that was becoming a primary reason for ignoring Kevin altogether. She took a sip of

her coffee, as she, Casey, and Elaine sat around discussing their issues and situations.

"I'm worried that the old Mark is waiting to jump out at any moment." Elaine was on her second cup of coffee.

"Kevin will bring up any excuse not to have kids." Jane muttered, nursing the grudge she had going against her husband.

"You two are pitiful," Casey snapped, earning glares her way. "I don't care if you're mad, it's true. You two worry for no reason."

Elaine started to say something, but Jane spoke up.

"Go on Casey. What do you suggest, _marriage expert_?"

"You spend eons pining over your boss, who by the way, you never had the courage to say anything about until he saw Tess," she turned to Elaine. "And you, get

over yourself!"

Elaine's mouth dropped open. Jane remained calm.

"What are you trying to say Casey?"

"Something my mom keeps telling me. God works best in hopeless situations, and you two are _hopeless_."

Jane and Elaine looked at each other, and laughed.

"What?" Casey asked, her face turning red.

"Clearly," Elaine touched Casey's hand. "God uses whoever he wants."


	25. Chapter 25: Peace and Be Still

**Chapter 25: Peace and Be Still**

 **Thanks for the feedback, thanks for the support, and thanks for the constructive criticism. "The**

 **battle is still going on…" (Dende voice)**

Kevin knew what was coming next, as he lay in bed that night. Jane was only inches from him, and yet it felt like she was miles away. Her body was stiff, and she

was woke. She shifted every couple of seconds.

"What's wrong?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing," came the cold, blunt reply.

"You want kids." he said, with a heavy sigh.

"Is that too much to ask?"

"Right now, _yes._ "

"Everything has to be _your_ way."

"What's best for us Jane? Huh? That's what I'm considering. We're both working, and we're out of sync!"

Jane sat up, and looked over at Kevin. He looked frustrated, and stressed out at the same time. He folded his arms, and did his best to restrain his anger. Jane didn't

realize how much stress he was under.

"You want to have kids like _this_?"

"We won't always agree."

"Fine, but will we be united, despite our disagreements?"

Kevin sat up, and took Jane's hand in his.

"Jane, we need to wait."

She took her hand away, and went to bed severely disappointed in her husband. Kevin went into the living room to pray. Something had to give, and he couldn't

shake the feeling it would be his will.


	26. Chapter 26: Silent Night

**Chapter 26: Silent Night**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the support, the constructive criticism, and thanks for hanging in there with** **me! "Positivity will be your light in the**

 **darkness." (Tom 3 voice)**

Jane woke up in the middle of the night, and looked over at where her husband was supposed to be. She jumped up in a hurry, and tiptoed out to the living room. She

heard familiar sounds, and stared back at herself on the TV. She looked at her husband as she was coming down the aisle. He was excited and scared at the same time,

wondering if he would fail or succeed. Jane smiled, and curled up next to her sleeping husband on the couch. Kids could wait; this moment was all that mattered. God

found a way once again to bring man and woman together.


	27. Chapter 27:Something to Hold Onto

**Chapter 27: Something to Hold Onto To**

 **Thanks for reading, for the feedback, and for the constructive criticism. This is the 27** **th** **chapter of a 27** **Dresses fanfiction. Lol "What's the point of**

 **all this, if you won't let it change your life?"-How to Save a** **Life**

"You can't settle you know." Casey said, smiling at an uncomfortable Kevin.

"She's determined to have kids, and I'm still waiting on an answer from God."

"He's saying yes." Mark sat down next to Kevin.

Kevin playfully shoved him.

"How do you know?"

Mark sighed and looked at Casey. She gave a blank stare back, and slurped down the last of her strawberry milkshake.

"Kev, you told me you wanted to _live._ "

"Yes, not have kids. What is this, an ambush?"

"It's an intervention," Casey gave him a cold stare. "You're blocking the process."

"Kev, you only have now. You're not promised tomorrow. Neither is Jane. You have to step out of your cynical comfort zone, and trust God."

Kevin's face was red.

" _Now!_ " Casey yelled, causing Kevin and Mark to jump. They exchanged glances. Kevin couldn't help but to laugh, as Mark shook his head at Casey. She shrugged;

unaware that she was the focus of glares that questioned her sanity.


	28. Chapter 28:Between the Lines

**Chapter 28: Between the Lines**

 **Thanks for the feedback, for the support, and for the constructive criticism. "There's a war coming** _ **old**_ _ **friend**_ **, and I intend to fight it." (Magneto v.)**

 **"And I shall always be there,** _ **old friend.**_ **" (Professor X v.)**

Kevin lay by himself in bed tonight. Jane was still working last minute for an upcoming wedding. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Something caught his eye on

the dresser. It was Jane's notepad. She was always careful not to let Kevin see what she wrote. He smiled, because he counted on her absentmindedness to become an

ally of his.

"Last minute plans, wife? 'Wives submit yourselves to your husbands as to the Lord," He didn't expect that. "'Ephesians 5:22.'"

Jane didn't go to anybody for advice, recently. She had gone to the only being who could save and restore her marriage, God. Kevin laid her notepad back on the

dresser. His Bible seemed to look over at him. It was collecting dust. He picked it up and prayed to the Lord for guidance. For Kevin it was more,"Lord, I can't figure out

what this woman wants. HELP!"


	29. Chapter 29: Learning Roles

**Chapter 29: Learning Roles**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the constructive criticism, and the support. These things help me improve as** **a writer. "I don't want your future!" (Young**

 **Professor X v.) "We need you to hope again." (Older** **Professor X v.)**

"A wife must submit to her husband?" Casey stared at Elaine in disbelief.

Elaine nodded and looked at Jane. She was surprised Jane had called her and Casey. This had to be hard on the woman, who so boldly days before had stood her

ground. Jane was throwing in the towel to them, but she smiled as she was joined by Kevin.

"Now this is _weirder…_." Elaine managed to get out of her mouth.

"I wrote for your wedding." Kevin gave her a stern, disturbed look.

"Why are we here?" Casey pouted.

"We talked to God about it. We're having kids." Kevin announced.

"And that ladies, is why a wife submits to her husband. She follows her husband's example, he submits to God." Jane said, her beaming smile met by blank stares.


	30. Chapter 30: Patient Patients Patience

**Chapter 30: Patient Patients Patience**

" **This is the end, beautiful friends." (Peter Cullen v.) I'm currently working on the sequel to this one.** **The next fan-fiction I'll be posting is called One**

 **Tree Hill (Final Fantasy). I hope you'll support that one** **like this one. Thanks for reading, for the support, for the feedback, and for the constructive**

 **criticism.** **God is good! Let me know what you think about the ending too!**

Nine months later, Jane went into labor. Kevin referred to that as the time he was shown by God just how strong his wife could be…and crazy. He called her that a

couple of times as she screamed horrendously to push the twins out. Tess had given Jane the nickname, Queen Kong. George took Tess to the side after she had

several projectiles thrown at her head.

"Bad move," he said, catching his breath, and quietly thanking God they had gotten out in time.

Rebekkah Elizabeth Doyle and Isaiah Zechariah Doyle came into the world screaming. Kevin made a note that they'd come out of a dark tunnel, and finally into the

light. Jane's heart was touched by that. Mark nudged Kevin, noting he'd taken the line or rather ending from _What Ever Happened To The Caped_ _Crusader._ Isaiah

looked up at his dad once, squinting, as his sister squinted too and yawned in her mother's arms.

"Thinking of having more?" Elaine asked.

"Don't ruin the moment." Kevin said, rather dryly.

"He means we have to wait and see what God does." Jane said, calmly.

"You'll have more." Mrs. Doyle said, smiling at Mr. Doyle.

"Lots more and they'll be _crazy._ " Mark added.

"Can anyone be crazier than these two?" Casey and Tess asked at the same time.

"They do know that our craziness has them in the same room, at the same time?" Jane asked, turning to Kevin.

"Hmm, are we going to contend with Bridezilla and the _real_ Queen Kong? Careful Jane, we might be inciting a _war._ " Kevin shot them a raised eyebrow.

The two women rolled their eyes, and pretended not to hear anything said. That night the parents stayed at the hospital. The children slept in their mom's bed. Kevin

was sitting in the chair next to the bed, reading _What Ever Happened To The Caped Crusader._

"Could Joker really be Alfred?"

"What?"

"That would really be messed up." Jane said, laughing to herself.

"Why? Maybe he hates working for a gloomy, depressed boss like Bruce Wayne."

"He gives him considerable advice, and then goes out of his way to dress up like a madman?"

"He takes care of a madman."

"So? I'm married to one."

That comment made Kevin laugh.

"So is that a no, madwoman?"

Jane laughed.

"Yes, that's a no, madman."

"I bet the kids would agree with me."

"Would they?"

"Yes, yes my dear, they would agree with me." He smiled proudly.

Jane patted his shoulder, noting that he had the same look he'd had on their wedding day. What he was really asking was, how was he doing as a dad.

"You're doing fine."

He let out an exasperated sigh. She could see the relief slowly come over his face.

"They'll probably think I'm from space too."

"You probably thought your parents were Stormtroopers."

His face lit up.

"Could they have been?"

"Sarcasm answering sarcasm…or were you actually serious?"

"You're asking, which means you don't understand."

"I bet the kids will."

"That was sarcasm."

"That was positive sarcasm to be accurate, madman. Don't feed your fears."

"But they're _hungry._ "

"Just say _no._ " Jane gave Kevin a knowing look.

"You're learning madwoman, you're learning."


End file.
